


A poisoned caduceus

by blackcrystaly



Series: Poison [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe, M/M, Naga!Hannibal, Naga!Spencer, Naga!Will, PWP, Some Fluff, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Vampire!David, Werewolf!Crawford, You Have Been Warned, graphic descriptions of naga sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked by a shapeshifter who tried to kill his mate, William needs to be reassured in the most primal way that his alpha is still there with him, alive and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poisoned caduceus

**Author's Note:**

> Another experiment, this one about nagas! In case you are wondering I refer to the creature that's half human and half snake. The cultural background isn't supported by any indian mythology, I'm just playing around here.
> 
> English still isn't my first language, so I beg you to be nice while pointing at any mistake you are bound to find.  
> The story isn't betaed yet, I hope It will be.  
> As ever I'll come back several times to make corrections since this one was wrote in just two hours and a half while I should have been studying, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Hannibal pulled William against his body and bit down his neck, right at the pulse point.

“My sweet beautiful mate” The older naga said with a dangerous smile. The brunette used one hand to push him even closer, wanting to feel the strong fangs piercing his skin and resting inside his body for the briefest time, his blood slowly dripping into the black mamba’s body.

“Hannibal” The young death adder hissed excitedly, while his strong fingers ran through the other’s short hair threads.

A strong cough forced them to break the contact with a growl.

“Sorry to interrupt you, doctor, Will...” Jack Crawford said with a regretful gesture on his face to appear a bit more sincere “…but we really need both of you to make a statement”

The couple looked angrily at the werewolf but nodded. It was only to be expected, since they had to end the pathetic life of the serial killer shapeshifter who tried to usurp Hannibal’s identity. They went over the BAU’s office and gave a through recount of the day’s events up the point where the now deceased suspect had attacked William and his mate.

 

The man had surprised the once again FBI teacher and knocked him down for a few minutes while he tried to kill the well-renown psychiatrist but, the shapeshifter hadn’t made his homework, since he didn’t seem to know that Hannibal was a black mamba, one of the most dangerous snakes that there was. By the time the brunette had been able to rejoin his mate in the study the blond used for his consults the little fool was on the floor, and Lecter was seriously considering if he had enough time to take the attacker’s meat and organs and make the body disappear before the FBI came knocking on his door. Eventually Will talked the other naga out of it. The BAU had been after this serial killer for a while now, he knew, since Crawford still sent him files of the cases he was working on –if he care to take a look and give the team a little insight, the mail always read-. It was the subtler way the werewolf could find to pressure the death adder into going back to the Unit without angering his former profiler’s overprotective mate.

Of course, since it was traditional for an alpha naga to dispose of any enemy who had invaded his or her nest (and in some cases where it wasn't conflicting with the law even those trespassing on his or her territory) in any way they saw fit no one could blame Hannibal if he did as wanted, but he knew that his sweet lover was too attached to modern ways and still had a soft spot for their old associates.

 

Half an hour later, they were finally free to go back to the psychiatrist’s house. Jack had insisted on driving them himself which was of course something the others couldn't really refuse without being unduly rude.

Lecter and Crawford had been allies before the black mamba had seduced the younger profiler and mated with him. Hannibal was a very traditional, almost conservative naga and Jack knew that from the moment he had become William’s alpha the brunette’s days at the BAU were counted, even if the death adder didn’t seem to know it.

 

Lecter had opposed from the very beginning to his lover endangering his already and always frail mental health and security any longer but had refrained from forcing him to resign, which was within his rights since he was more than able to provide for both of them, and powerful enough to ensure his mate obedience. Instead, he bid his time carefully, letting and encouraging Crawford to make one mistake after another regarding his sweet adder. A little push there, some insistence here… a couple more of the Chesapeake Ripper’s kills and the werewolf had become cranky enough to begin affecting William emotionally since the Jack had never been any good at shielding his emotions.

And then it came the debacle… some leads had taken good old Jack to Hannibal and his mate’s doorstep one fateful morning and he had been close enough to put the beautiful profiler on a cage if the mamba hadn’t called his lawyer and managed to keep Graham out of it. That had of course put a new, heavier strain on their rapidly crumbling relationship. And eventually, with his full of concern and well-meaning words encouraging William, the brunette had decided to leave the BAU and go back to his teaching position, which he loved.

 

“I’m glad you are both alright” Jack said very seriously, his hands gripping the steering wheel and dark eyes on the well-known road.

“Thank you, Jack” Hannibal said with a soft smile knowing how much those words were costing him. Oh, he was glad that Graham was sound and safe, he was another story altogether.

“How are things at the Academy, Will?” Jack asked out of nowhere, finally letting his sight focus through the rear mirror for the briefest moment on the brunette who hadn’t spoken a word since they had got on the vehicle.

“Good” The adder said almost uncomfortably. Crawford’s emotions were so strong, so hateful of his mate and so greedy. _Why hadn’t him seen the BAU’s chief real face before?_ he wondered silently. 

“I’ve been thinking that maybe we could pay you for some consults on the side… since we aren’t paying for Doctor Lecter’s services in your regard anymore…” He said trying to make the proposal sound good-naturedly.

Hannibal smiled softly. The brunette death adder and he had met long before the werewolf introduced them formally and their off-the-record therapy sessions begun, since the sweet young naga had been hunting on his territory and he had caught and fallen for the little trespasser. Instead of killing him he decided to seduce the lithe snake and let him get away that first night before trapping him again a couple of days later and slowly making advances until William had surrendered to his alpha and they had joined under the shining moon. But the adder had escaped immediately after their mating, not to be seeing again until the older FBI profiler, nice uncle Jack, had brought him to his consult. It had taken the mamba some time but eventually he had been able to finally claim the young beta properly and they had been living together as a mated pair ever since.

 

“I’m sorry Jack, but I don’t feel strong enough for that just yet” The death adder said tiredly.

“You could come with your mate, if you fear that you might have an _episode_ ” They had been calling that name since the second time it happened “Of course, we’d pay Hannibal for his services, be them needed on the field or not”

That almost made the Lecter growl in disgust and disappointment. As most old nagas he was pretty rich on his own, especially since humans just like many other creatures defined wealth through monetary and material goods, and he had made very sure William knew it while he was courting the other snake. Jack was very aware of the situation also, having been invited more than once to his house. But to add insult to injury the werewolf insinuated Hannibal could be getting money in exchange for services never rendered if Will sold himself once more to his manipulations... one day, certainly, the BAU's Chief would be served as the main course on a dinner party for this.

“I really can’t do it yet, Jack.” Maybe one day he would be able to let go of the feeling of betrayal he got every time he remember just how easily the older werewolf had jumped to conclusions. Maybe one day he would be able not to read the anger and negative emotions Crawford projected, even if he was becoming better at hiding it.

“The Chesapeake Ripper is becoming even more daring since you resigned, Will…” He said very calmly.

Hannibal looked briefly at the older profiler, and smiled amiably.

“I think you are becoming obsessed, Jack. Are you sure it’s not time to pass the case to another team? I hear that David Rossi is back and working with Hotchner and his agents, maybe you should call them, they could offer you several fresh pair of eyes” The black mamba said with a soft gesture on his features. He knew how much the werewolf hated the other team for having secured the “hard-to-get” figure. Also there was a lot of competition between the two BAU teams even if they always denied it and pretended to admire and care for each other.

Hannibal had worked with Aaron and his profilers before and liked them a lot so it wasn’t a strange suggestion on his part.

“I think you might be right, Doctor Lecter” Crawford said almost through gritted teeth, but pretending it was a welcomed advice. The werewolf decided it was time to drop the issue, since he could tell that Hannibal was very able to push William on Hotchner’s direction and he certainly wasn’t letting that proud and insufferable male witch to take the naga empath away from his team. Not when securing the old vampire that had been the _alma matter_ of the BAU had ensured not only his position as the next in line to become head of the NCAVC if he ever wanted the job but also granted his team a bigger budget, more personnel and better cases than he could get, which usually also had national projection.

 

The rest of the short trip was made in silence. At their arrival, while Graham was quick to excuse himself and went into the house he shared with his mate. Hannibal stayed long enough to invite the werewolf inside for a quick meal but the older profiler declined politely and let the older snake slither away.

 

 

Once Will got inside the living room he was quick to take all of his clothes away and put them tidily on a chair, since he knew how much finding discarded clothes on the floor would disgust his mate, and he didn’t want to fight with his alpha just yet.

With a thought, his legs disappeared and were replaced by a nice, long brownish tail with darker stripes at regular intervals from his waist down. Since they had become a pair, the adder had become stronger, his muscles more defined and his scales shone a brighter tone. Being well fed made that to a snake.

A moment later, Hannibal’s dark blue-black tail was caressing his own in a sensual, seductive movement, while the alpha pressed his chest against William’s back and his arms surrounded the adder’s waist.

“ _Such impatient, naughty little naga you are_ ” The mamba whispered softly on his ear “You couldn’t even wait until we were in our bedroom?”

The adder hissed while his cheeks tinted a soft pink. He exposed the side of his neck wanting to feel the other’s fangs once more.

“Such tempting sweet adder” Hannibal whispered seductively before biting his mate. This time there would be no interruptions to their mating.

The black claws that crowned the older naga’s hands slide through the smaller snake scales, eliciting soft moans of pleasure.

“Let’s move this to the closer room, my beautiful…” Lecter always insisted on having sex on very private locations. During their heat seasons he always made sure to build a strong secure nest inside their “mating room”, which was a concealed space in a most hard-to-access part of the big house. It was even more inexpugnable than the little room past the kitchen where the black mamba sometimes brought his prey to take his time into cleaning its carcass.

They slither together to a comfortable, always prepared guest room since none of them had the energy to climb the stairs to the master bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, Hannibal slowly guided his mate onto the mattress, their tails entangling, black and brown sliding one against the other, their scales brushing softly.

Slowly, Hannibal let his serpentine tongue, which he usually concealed lick the side of his sweet beta’s neck. Will’s strong scented musk excited him even more and he could feel his cock beginning to stir and trying to come out of its protective sheath. The adder was moaning softly, and his brown claws draw angry red marks at the blond’s back.

“ _Please, Hannibal!_ ” He begged, while his hardness showed itself appearing in between his scales at the height where his human one was.

“Do you want to change your shape, my sweet adder? This is the time to tell”

Ever since their first time together the black mamba always asked William in which form he wanted to mate. It wasn’t the most usual behavior for an alpha, but he knew how much the little gesture meant for the younger naga.

The brunette shook his head making Hannibal smile proudly and with true happiness. His mate usually preferred to use his human body to have sex outside of mating season and sometimes Lecter worried that he might had spent too much time away from his own which could complicate matters in the long run, but he was slowly guiding William into accepting his more darker nature as a human hunter.

The adder let his own forked tongue out of his mouth to lick the black mamba’s lips asking for access. Once it was granted the strong yet thin muscles danced around each other.

Slowly, the older snake retracted his claws and began to explore softly the small of his mate’s back, exploring and caressing the scales until he reached the nice humid place he kept well hidden from prying eyes. This was certainly another advantage of this form, since a beta naga’s entrance became wet when excited, easing the joining even out of heat season.

His fingertips played around, making his sweet mate’s muscles to contract around them, and very slowly easing his fingers inside the tight little place. Mean while his mouth turned to the adder soft, sensitive nipples. He licked the little nubs, eliciting soft moans from his lover while his free hand traveled to help the naga’s cock to become completely erect.

“Hannibal!” Will moaned softly while his breath picked up and his fangs suddenly pierced the stronger’s male shoulder skin, making the black mamba howl.

“ _You’ve become very daring, my dear!_ ” The naga hissed, while realizing that his fingers had buried themselves deeper than he intended so soon in his mate's body because of his bold's action, still, the adder didn’t seem to have been hurt by it but become even hungrier, begging to be taken.

“ _Please Hannibal!!!_ ” He would never confess how scared he had been when realized just the kind of danger his lover was in all those hours ago. The shapeshifter had surprised him and he hadn’t been able to help his mate… Will had been terrified before finding the corpse of the alpha's would be attacker and now he needed the reaffirmation of their bond.

“Hush now, beautiful” The older one whispered, while helping the adder to turn around. In their current form that would be the easier position for both of them. Hannibal used a hand to quickly spread his precum on his shaft before placing it at William’s entrance.

“Don’t make me beg today, please Hannibal!” The young naga said contradicting himself and making the blond smile to himself.

“Shhh” Hannibal hissed on the brunette’s ear, before slowly taking his mate until he was completely inside and then he sank his fangs on the place where Will’s shoulder and neck met. Refreshing the claiming mark he had put there some time ago.

William moaned and asked for more, for harder and faster thrusts. Hannibal was more than glad to accommodate. They moved together, their tails playing with one another and their mouths kissing feverishly. The mating bite making sure each one’s venom wouldn’t hurt nor poison the other.

After a while, the mamba felt his orgasm approaching and he closed a hand around his smaller mate’s hard on and began to pump it, trying to make sure he would come first. His sweet adder’s pleasure should always come ahead of his own. This time however, their release overtook them almost at the same time, his seed coating the smaller naga’s insides.

William let a sweet lassitude take him, and he rested his face against the pillow while his heart rate slowed down. Hannibal’s weight over him made him feel comfortable and secure. He was a well loved naga and his alpha was a strong powerful one. For once, Will decided, he could let himself to relax and simply enjoy the strong satisfied feelings the mamba projected to him. Hannibal was usually very careful about keeping his feelings guarded never letting them slip out of control and thus providing a safety net and a strong point for him to reach to when in need of one.

 

 

An hour later, William slithered out of the shower. One of the reasons he tended to favor his human shape to have sex was because it took so much time to clean himself afterwards in the naga shape, and even longer until his scales were completely dried and he could revert once more. There were many nagas who had begun to use condoms to make it easier but Hannibal was just too traditional for that.

Still, he knew how much it meant for the older mamba mating with him while in their truer form and from time to time, outside of the heat of course, he tried to indulge. And yet, that wasn’t the reason why he had done it today. The events had been too emotionally draining for him not to need it.

Will got out of the bathroom, when he was mostly sure he wouldn’t be leaving water patches all over the floor –even if the other snake insisted he wasn’t bothered by them he knew better- and was surprised not to find his mate in their bed.

Usually, after having cleaned himself, which Hannibal usually did first since it took him a lot less of time, and since only the master and mating rooms had big enough tubs for both of them on their naga’s form, the black mamba waited for him so they could sleep together sharing body heat.

“Hannibal?” He asked softly, while moving silently outside. He hoped it wasn’t another attempt on their lives, but this time he was better prepared and the adder let his venom come to the tip of hollowed his fangs. If it proved to be a false alarm he would retreat the deadly toxin again.

With all of his instincts in alert he also released almost unconsciously his empathic power and the feelings he read puzzled him. There was confusion and something akin to pain and hurt, coming somewhere on their living room. He was most certain he would find his alpha there since he was able to feel Hannibal’s silent presence and felt even more reassured. Whatever was happening they weren’t in any immediate danger.

He knew that his mate usually had to attend a patient in the most terrible of moments, but whoever was it felt close, there was a familiarity he couldn’t quite pinpoint yet about the presence who projected such strong feelings of dismay. The brunette let the venom slowly be reabsorbed into his system while he slithered to his mate and the newcomer.

 

“You don’t understand, Hannibal! He is a vampire!” Those were the first words that reached the adder’s ears before he saw the tall and lanky coral snake almost crying his heart out into his mate’s chest.

“Hush, now, Spencer” Hannibal comforted him caressing very softly the short brunette threads “It’s okay to like him, there are many nagas who mate outside their species”

“Spencer?” William asked while he moved even quicker to the pair that had accommodated on one of the big sofas “What happened?”

 

The young profiler looked at the empath who had always been so kind to him while he was on the Academy -one of the very few ones who hadn’t treated him any different for his abilities and younger age- and later had become a friend and moved quickly from the mamba to the adder to take him in a big hug.

“I fell for him!” He confessed at last in a full of pain voice.

At that very moment there was a strong knock on the door and Hannibal went to open it with a secret smile on his face. Unless he was very much mistaken Special Agent David Rossi was at the other side and had come to get back his little, slippery soon-to-be consort. Vampires usually didn’t get a mate but a consort, which was, according to them, a more civilized way to call them.

 _This was going to be interesting_ , the psychiatrist thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is well loved. I really like to know what the readers think of my stories.
> 
> In case you are wondering these are the pictures of what the naga's snake half would look like -there are many, many pictures but I chose a couple that are easy to find-:  
> The Death Adder: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Acanthophis_antarcticus_drawing.jpg  
> The Black Mamba: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Dendroaspis_polylepis_by_Bill_Love.jpg  
> The Coral Snake: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Coral_snake.jpg
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the characters belong to Thomas Harris (Hannibal's at least) and NBC, the story however is mine.


End file.
